La Batalla Final Por El Destino De La Tierra
by MaestroPokemonGold
Summary: Las Esmeraldas del Caos tienen un inmenso poder capaz de volver realidad los sueños de su portador. Es por eso que un ser maligno las quiere en su poder para hacerse invencible. Pero por suerte los ídolos favoritos (Al menos para mi) de Nintendo y Sega se interponen. ¿Lograran derrotarla?, ¿Donde estarán?, ¿Por qué pongo estas preguntas?, entren y descubránlo (Se aceptan ideas)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Gold, les quiero avisar 2 cosas. La primera es que ya casi subir el primer capítulo de la serie!

Y la segunda es que mi amigo HammerBrosJr no puede acceder a su cuenta por alguna razón.

Pero bueno es todo. Sólo quería decir eso. Les dejaré un adelanto.

Hasta luego.

Requiem For A Dream (apocalypse version)

Chara estaba arta de estar atrapada en el subsuelo. Llevaba siglos allí.

Hasta que un día se enteró algo que podría hacerla invencible.

Knuckles: Las Esmeraldas del Caos. Unas gemas extremadamente poderosas. Capaces de cumplir los deseos de su poseedor. O al menos... eso se dice.

La hora ha llegado

Aparece Sonic corriendo a una gran velocidad y a Kirby en su Warp Star dirigiéndose a una nave gigantesca saliendo de un volcán.

De enfrentar al fin.

Aparecen Mario y Luigi dejando fuera de combate a varios goombas.

Al ser que sólo desea.

Se va a Meta Knight haciendo un Mech Tornado.

La destrucción de la raza humana.

Aparecen un pequeño esqueleto y una chica atacando a Chara.

Sumergete en este mundo de aventuras.

Shadow: Tenemos que detenerla.

En la búsqueda de las Esmeraldas Caos.

Se ve a Shadow mirando al horizonte junto con Sonic.

Para detener a Chara.

Bandana: Es demasiado poderosa.

Se ven a Kirby, Mario, Luigi y Sonic huir de la nave mientras esta cae. Huyendo de un salto mientras esta explotaba.

La batalla que decidirá sus destinos sólo ha comenzado.

Chara: Esto es el comienzo. Primero será la Tierra y luego el ¡MULTIVERSO!

Con la ayuda de 6 chicas.

No te lo pierdas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Era un día normal en Popstar. El Sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, había una brisa perfecta. Era un día perfecto, hasta que de pronto…

Una luz apareció en el cielo para después dividirse en 7 luces más pequeñas para después dispersarse por diferentes direcciones.

En el patio del Castillo Dedede hogar del Rey de Dreamland: Dedede. Se encontraban el Dedede. El capitán de sus tropas Bandana. El caballero Meta Knight, conocido como el segundo guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia. Y la bola rosada más kawaii y poderosa de la galaxia, el guerrero estelar Kirby.

Estaban teniendo un picnic tranquilamente hasta que algo se estrello cerca de ellos sobresaltándolos a los cuatro, y por curiosidad se acercaron al objeto notando que era una esmeralda de color azul, Dedede estaba por agarrarla cuando…

?: **¡Deja esa Esmeralda del Caos, me pertenece!** -

Bandana: ¿Esmeralda del Caos?, te refieres a esta esmeralda. Nosotros la encontramos, además no podemos dártela si no eres su dueña. Además ¿Quién eres tu?-

?: **Jejeje** -risa- **Mi nombre es Chara. Ahora ¡Dame la esmeralda o muere!** -

Bandana: Ni lo sueñes-Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla junto con los demás-

Chara: **Como quieran**.-

( **Galacta Knight´s Theme**.)

El primero en atacar fue Bandana intentando golpear a Chara con su lanza, pero ella las esquivaba con algo de dificultad debido a la fuerza y velocidad del pequeño Waddle Dee, de pronto Chara fue golpeada con un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de una segunda lanza que tenía preparada para atacar a Chara lanzándola contra la pared del castillo.

Pensando que se había desecho de Chara, Bandana bajó la guardia, un grave error por parte del capitán. Recibió un golpe completamente desapercibido para después ser levantado por el aire y regresando de un golpe dejándolo fuera de combate.

Chara: **¿Quién sigue?** -

Dedede se lanzó con su martillo en mano para atacar a Chara. Pero cuando el intentó golpearla ella bloqueo su golpe, luego le quito el martillo y lo golpeo con el dejándolo fuera de combate.

Meta Knight: Kirby, absorbe la esmeralda, luego transfórmate en Hypernova y expúlsala con todas tus fuerzas.

Kirby: Poyo.-

Meta Knight ataco a Chara con toda su fuerza pero solo le hizo unos cuantos cortes. Chara intento atacar a Meta Knight pero debido a su velocidad lo esquivo sin muchos problemas. Meta Knight ataco a Chara, pero ella desapareció de repente. Meta Knight la busco hasta que Chara apareció atrás de el y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo dejo inconciente.

Chara: **Solo falta el pequeño** -Volteo a donde estaba Kirby solo para encontrárselo en su forma Hypernova y para cuando reacciono fue absorbida por Kirby- **¡AHHHHHH! (:V)**

Chara salió volando a través del portal, no sin antes advertir algo.

Chara: **¡** **Lamentaras el día en el que te metiste conmigo!**

Kirby se sintió aliviado porque derrotaron a Chara, pero también cansado por el esfuerzo de la Hypernova, y eso era extraño ya que nunca le había pasado. A Kirby no le dio importancia, el quería saber como estaban sus amigos, pero antes de que pudiera revisar como estaban sus amigos se desmayo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

* * *

Sonic: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con Cream, Tails, Amy, Knuckles y Shadow. Hasta que algo como un portal apareció y luego de eso no recuerdo nada. Me pregunto si estarán bien.

Sonic se levanto y busco a sus amigos por los alrededores hasta que encontró a Tails desmayado junto con los demás cerca de una escuela con una estatua de caballo enfrente de la entrada. Sonic se dio cuenta de que no estaban en Mobius (o como se llame) debido a las personas que vio. Noto que cada quien tenia diferentes colores de piel, azul, rosa, naranja, verde, etc.

Sonic: Tails-Susurrando para no atraer la atención-Despierta, Tails.

Tails: 5 minutos más mamá.

Sonic: Despierta ¡Tails!.

Tails: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

Sonic: No lo se pero no estamos en Mobius. Tu despierta a Cream y a Knuckles. Yo despierto a los demás.

 ** _(Voz de narrador de Bob Esponja) Después de despertar a todos._**

Cream: ¿Dónde estamos?

Sonic: No tengo idea. Pero se que no estamos en Mobius, seguro se debe al portal que apareció ¿ayer, hace horas? No se esto es confuso. Pero, ¿Por qué apareció?

Knuckles: Esto tiene que ver con las Esmeraldas del Caos. Un portal interdimensional. No creo que otra cosa lo lograra, además esto pasó después de que esparcieron las esmeraldas.

Tails: Aunque esto sea extraño. Estoy de acuerdo con Knuckles, esto es obra de las esmeraldas, pero no sabemos porque se esparcieron, nosotros solo logramos verlas.

Amy: A mi no me importa, mientras este con Sonic-Intento abrazar a Sonic, pero se movió y Amy se cayó-

Sonic: Yo opino que deberíamos ir a preguntar a esa escuela.

Tails: Yo apoyo la moción, vamos.

* * *

En Canterlot High, en el gimnasio.

* * *

La mejor en acrobacias de la escuela llamada Rainbow Dash era alguien muy intrépida. Se encontraba jugando basquetbol con sus amigas llamadas, Twilight la mas inteligente de las 6 y Applejack una chica del campo, mientras sus otras 3 amigas veían como jugaban. Ellas se llamaban, Fluttershy alguien muy amable y tímida, Rarity una persona bastante perfeccionista y Pinkie Pie, la más hiperactiva de las 6 aunque también le encantan los pasteles y romper la 4ta pared.

Estaban jugando hasta que de pronto escucharon una explosión y vieron como una pared cercana se destruía. Viendo esto Twilight genero un escudo mágico para evitar salir lastimadas. Las 6 chicas vieron como un erizo del tamaño de un humano era golpeado por una maquina dirigida por un tipo calvo con forma de huevo.

* * *

Unos minutos antes

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

Tails: Sonic, ¿Estas seguro de que no pasara nada si vamos así?, digo, ¡no será extraño ver a un zorro con 2 colas?

Sonic: Tu tranquilo Tails, lo tengo todo arreglado por si pasa eso.-De pronto fue golpeado por una maquina-¡Auch!, ¿Quién fue el que... ¡Eggman!

Eggman: ¿Creíste que te ibas a librar de mi?, ¡pues te equivocas!

Sonic: Oh no. ¿Por qué ahora?

* * *

El Ahora

* * *

Antes de que el humano lo golpeara más el erizo salto y se hizo una bola para después atacarlo y mandarlo a volar con un Spin Attack.

Sonic: ¡Hey calvito, te gusto ese golpe!, ¡Porque allá va otro!

Eggman: Grrr-Gruñe-¡Maldito seas, Sonic!

Eggman lanzó una gran cantidad de misiles. Sonic hizo un Homing Attack para esquivar los misiles y golpear a Eggman para mandarlo a volar muy lejos. (Referencia a Pokemon)

Eggman: ¡Eggman ha sido vencido otra vez!

Sonic sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la escuela estaba atrás de el y que habían civiles adentro. Para ser exactos, las Human 6.

Human 6: ¡AHHHHH!

Las Human 6 pensaban que era su fin, hasta que de pronto una ráfaga azul las saco de ahí mientras todo el gimnasio de la escuela explotaba y se destruía.

Rarity: ¡AHHH!

Applejack: Rarity.

Rarity: ¡AHHH!

Twilight: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: ¡AHHH!

Rainbow Dash: ¡RARITY!

Rarity: …

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ya acabaste?

Rarity: ¡AHHHH!... Ahora si, que decías.

Rainbow Dash: Que ya no estamos en el gimnasio. El nos salvó.

Rarity: ¿Enserio? ¡GRACIAS! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Por salvarnos, pero ¿Quién eres tu?

Sonic: Soy la cosa más rápida con vida. Sonic El Erizo. Pero ustedes llámenme Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, eh. Mucho gusto soy Rainbow Dash, pero dime Rainbow. Ellas son, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, ¿Eres de otro universo?, ¿Tienes más amigos?, ¿Ese sujeto era tu enemigo?, ¿Te gustan los pasteles?

Sonic: Si, si, si y si pero me gustan más los perros calientes.

Rainbow: Discúlpala es muy, muy hiperactiva.

Sonic: No importa. Bueno solo vine para preguntar que es este lugar. Pero luego me encontré a Eggman el cual me atacó y por eso se destruyó parte de su escuela. Perdón por eso.

Rainbow: No importa.

Sonic: ¿Quieren conocer a mis amigos?

Human 6: Claro.

Sonic: Okay, síganme.

Pinkie: ¡Esto sera asombroso, tendremos nuevos amigos!

* * *

Con Chara

* * *

Chara: **Estúpida bola rosada, me vengare. Tendré las Esmeraldas en mi poder y me desharé de ti… ¿Quién eres tu?**

?: **Te quieres vengar de Kirby, te ayudaremos a matar a Kirby y a sus amigos.**

Chara: **Enserio… Esta bien, pero díme ¿Quién eres tu?**

?: **Soy un antiguo enemigo de Kirby, conozco sus habilidades y sus patrones de ataque. Mi nombre es ¡Marx!**

Continuara

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Una serie de eventos extraños

* * *

RELLENOTICIAS

Mike: Hola y bienvenidos a su programa favorito Rellenoticias. Aquí me acompaña mi compañera Sam, ¿Qué tal estas Sam?

Sam: La verdad algo preocupada por los "desastres" que están ocurriendo últimamente. Patrick nos dará más información sobre el tema.

Patrick: Gracias Sam, como podrán observar estoy en frente del lugar donde el último "desastre" ocurrió. Un rascacielos de 65 pisos se partió a la mitad dejando 13, 342 heridos y 10,103 muertos. Los que sobrevivieron a esta catástrofe aseguraron haber visto algo parecido a una línea roja que se dirigía rápidamente al edificio.

Lo cual desconcertó a muchas personas, tanto familiares, como anonimos.

Volvemos contigo Sam.

Sam: Gracias Patrick. Como verán estos even…

La televisión fue apagada por Rainbow, quien estaba con las demás Rainbooms, y también con Sonic y sus amigos quienes 4 de ellos pensaron que se trataba de las Esmeraldas del Caos, mientras una solo pensaba en Sonic y la otra estaba muy preocupada por lo que acababa de ver.

Knuckles: Sonic-Susurrando-esto tiene que ver con las Esmeraldas del Caos, esto tiene su huella.

Sonic: Tienes razón Knuckles, pero no hay que decirles, no quiero que se pongan en riesgo de muerte solo para ayudarnos.

Knuckles: Eso es cierto. No podemos dejar que nos ayuden, ya que estarían en un grave peligro. Tendremos que buscar las Esmeraldas por nuestra cuenta.

En el bosque

Kirby: ¿Poyo?-Se despierta-Poyo, ¡Poyo!

Bandana: 5 minutos más.

Kirby: ¡POYO!

Bandana: ¡¿Qué paso?!... ¿Kirby?, ¿Dónde están su majestad y Sir Meta Knight? ¿Dónde estamos?

Kirby: Po poyo poyo.

Bandana: ¿El portal, derrotaste a Chara? ¡¿Venció a su majestad y a Sir Meta Knight?! Hmm… Creo que ya entiendo, entonces nuestra prioridad número 1 es ubicarnos. Kirby, tu puedes volar. Ve allá arriba y dime que ves.

Kirby: ¿Poyo?

Bandana: Porque mi lanza, junto con la de repuesto fueron destruidas. Ahora ve.

Kirby: Poyo-Hace un saludo de militar y luego se infla para volar por encima de los árboles-

Bandana: ¡Kirby, ¿Qué ves allá arriba?

Kirby: …

Bandana: Ah cierto que si abres la boca caerás. ¡Cuando acabes, hazme una señal y guíame a un lugar de interés!

.-.-.-

Con Sonic

* * *

Después de que Sonic viera en las noticias que en la ciudad había un completo caos y mucha destrucción se dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad, donde luego se encontraría con Shadow. Cuando llegó no pudo creer lo que veía, habían cientos y cientos de civiles en el piso, la mayoría solo estaban heridos, pero los demás…

Sonic se acercó a un civil para preguntarle que pasaba, pero este solo respondía que una niña había hecho todo, a lo cual Sonic dudo, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña hiciera eso?

De pronto Sonic escucho un fuerte ruido que venía del centro de la ciudad, en cuanto llegó, solo encontró edificios destruidos, no había nada. Volvio a escuchar el mismo ruido así que investigo de donde podría venir el ruido.

Sonic: ¿De dónde habrá venido ese ruido? Ojala Shadow llegué rápido, me estoy poniendo nervioso.

De repente Sonic vio una silueta que parecía femenina. Poco a poco se acercó a la silueta y cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio a una chica con un suéter azul con varias rayas rojas, pelo castaño, y unos pantalones azules. Sonic lentamente se acercó a la chica para ayudarla en caso de que estuviera herida.

Sonic: Oye.-Sonic la llamó y la chica volteó, mostrando una cara algo triste-¿Estás bien?-La chica de repente mostró una sonrisa bastante psicópata, la chica se acercó a Sonic, el cual sintió un escalofrió fuerte recorriendo su cuerpo. La chica sacó algo de su bolsillo, parecía un cuchillo.-¿Q-Qué harás con eso?-En un instante, la chica le dio una patada a Sonic haciendo que chocara con un edificio aun en pie, causando que cayera.-Con que así serán las cosas ¿eh? Bueno, mejor empezar. No se como hiciste eso, pero no importa ahora.-

Sonic usando su velocidad se acercó a la chica para después atacarla con un Spin Attack, por suerte el ataque logró darle a la chica, aunque parecía no haberle hecho mucho daño ya que seguía con esa sonrisa psicópata. Sonic esquivó un ataque de la chica, aunque noto algo muy extraño, cuando lo atacó, cambió, su suéter se volvió verde con una sola raya de un verde más claro y en su cara tenía dos rubores, luego volvió a ser como antes.

Al haberse distraído, Sonic recibió una patada seguido de un golpe que lo mando directo a un auto el cual fue destruido por el impacto. Casi de inmediato "La Chica" sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y se fue acercando a Sonic poco a poco.

?: Sabes, me esperaba más de ti "Erizo". Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, creo que no fuiste lo suficiente RÁPIDO para mí.-

"La Chica" apuntó a Sonic, con su cuchillo y un destello cegó a Sonic, el cuchillo lanzó un pequeño rayo rojo que iba directo a Sonic.

Sonic pensó que todo estaba perdido para él y cerró sus ojos esperando su inminente final.

Pero…

Nunca llegó.

Sonic abrió los ojos, y lo que vio fue a una pequeña bola rosada estaba deteniendo el rayo con un espejo. De inmediato la reconoció, era Kirby. Luego de eso Shadow apareció y usó su Chaos Control para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Sonic: Shadow! Kirby! Que alegría verlos.-

Kirby: Poyo!

Shadow: Y tal parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.-

Sonic: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Shadow: Me encontré a Kirby en el caminó y tal parece que tenía una Chaos Emerald. Siento su poder. El me la entrego amablemente y gracias a eso sigues vivo.-

Sonic: Gracias, pero…

Shadow: ¿Pero qué?

Sonic: No podemos enfrentarla, es muy fuerte me derrotó muy fácil.-

Shadow: Era obvio, deja te enseño como se pelea de verda.-

* * *

Shadow se transporto junto a Kirby al campo de batalla donde "La Chica" los estaba esperando. Aunque Kirby la reconoció… Era Chara.

Chara: Vaya, vaya. Con que nos volvemos a encontrar chicle.-

Kirby: Poyo.-

Shadow: Tal parece que se conocen, pero eso no me interesa, así que porque no comenzar ya.-

Chara: Como quieran.-

* * *

 **Megalovania Undermafia**

Shadow atacó primero usando su Chaos Control se tele-transportó a Chara y le lanzó una patada, pero Chara desapareció de su vista, Shadow se volteó y encontró a Chara la cual lo golpeó haciendo que cayera en el piso.

Kirby usando su habilidad de Wheel llegó rápidamente hasta Chara golpeándola con fuerza debido a la velocidad de Kirby. Chara se levantó y atacó a Kirby con su Cuchillo lanzando un rayo hacia él.

Rápidamente Kirby se transformó en Mirror y reflejó el ataque hacia Chara con el doble de potencia haciendo que se formara una espesa nube de humo.

Cuando se disipó el humo, Chara se encontraba de pie bastante dañada por el ataque.

Chara gruñó y levantó su cuchillo haciendo que salieran cientos de cuerdas azules que se dirigieron a Kirby para atraparlo.

Kirby cambió a Sword y empezó a cortar todas las cuerdas que se acercaban a él.

Las cuerdas lo rodearon y se acercaron a él con la intención de atraparlo, pero cambió a Ninja y desapareció. De la nada todas las cuerdas fueron cortadas y Kirby apareció justo donde estaba.

Chara: Maldita bola de chicle!

Chara nuevamente uso su cuchillo y esta vez se envolvió en un brillo verde para que después Kirby fuera encerrado en un pequeño domo del mismo color.

Chara: Ahora si no te escaparas de esto!

Chara levanto su cuchillo para después hacer que brillara mientras cambiaba de color constantemente.

Chara hizo unos cortes al aire para que después aparecieran varias líneas rojas que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Kirby.

Kirby lo más rápido que pudo cambió a Beast y hizo un agujero en el piso escapando del domo justo antes de las líneas rojas cortaran el domo causando una explosión.

Chara: Hehehe, no pudo haber sobrevivido.-

Kirby apareció detrás de Chara sin que se diera cuenta para después cambiar a Ultra Sword creando una espada gigante.

En cuanto Chara se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, Kirby había empezado con el ataque.

Chara apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Kirby, pero recibió un corte en el brazo y cayo en el piso agotada.

Kirby había ganado, al menos eso creía. Chara se levanto del piso como si nada.

 **"Poder levantarte de nuevo te llena de…"**

 **"DETERMINACIÓN"**

Kirby no podía creerlo, se había parado como si nada hubiera pasado.

No podría derrotarla

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Kirby estaba demasiado exhausto, había usado varias habilidades, no podía seguir.

Pero no podía rendirse.

Chara se acercó y tomó su cuchillo, golpeó a Kirby y lo dejó en el piso lastimado. Chara lanzó varias de las líneas color rojo.

Pero un rayo blanco las detuvo por completo.

?: Chara, detente!

Era un pequeño esqueleto, llevaba unos shorts negros con blanco, una playera blanca y un abrigo azul.

Chara: Sans.-

Sans: Kirby… Llévate a Shadow lejos de aquí.-

Kirby no sabía como el esqueleto, sabía quienes eran, el no lo conocían aunque no cuestiono eso y fue por Shadow para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba Sonic.

 **Stronger than you (Amella Remix)**

Sans: Chara, se que tu no eres así… Lo siento.-

Sans hizo el alma de Chara azul levantándola en el cielo con tal de estrellarla contra el piso, y lo hizo, (Como justo antes de que mantenga su turno durante su batalla).

Sans: Lo siento…

Cuando se detuvo lanzó varios huesos en dirección a Chara. Chara esquivó los huesos y destruyó algunos con su cuchillo.

Sans: Tengo que evitar que sigas…

Sans hizo aparecer varios Gaster Blasters y los disparó en dirección a Chara con tristeza.

Chara esquivó algunos pero otros la golpearon dejándola mal herida.

Sans: Nunca quise llegar a esto…

Sans volvió de nuevo el alma de Chara azul otra vez a la vez que hacia aparecer varios huesos.

Chara los esquivó dando pequeños brincos, pero era cada vez más fácil para ella.

Sans: Lamento no haber podido ayudarte…

Sans hizo aparecer unos Gaster Blasters y se tele-transporto a uno de ellos, los disparó y también hizo aparecer unos huesos que lanzó en dirección a Chara.

Chara esquivó los Gaster Blasters y los huesos fácilmente.

Sans: Chara, lo lamento… Amiga.-Sans cayó al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos.-

Chara se acercó a Sans el cual pensó que lo iba a matar, pero no fue así Chara lo levantó y lo abrazó mientras unas finas lagrimas caían por su cara.

Chara: Lo siento Sans, lamento todo lo que he hecho.-

Sans correspondió el abrazó de Chara con una sonrisa.

Sans: Se que no es tu culpa, haré lo posible para liberarte.-

Chara sonrió y se alejo de Sans, empezó a llover y Sans distinguió una pequeña sombra entre la densa niebla que se había formado.

Sans: Frisk…

Frisk se encontraba tirada en el piso, inconsciente, Sans la cargó para llevársela a otro lugar. Después de un rato Frisk despertó debajo de un pequeño árbol en las afueras de la ciudad. Frisk miro alrededor para encontrar a Sans sentado a lado de ella, mirando la lluvia, parecía feliz. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Frisk había despertado le dio una pequeña manta que tenía guardada en el abrigo.

 **Fin**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Hola, quería decirles que Sans se comporto así con Chara debido a que ya se conocían, si ustedes quieren puedo subir una historia aparte de cómo se conocieron Chara y Sans.**

 **Eso será solo si ustedes quieren.**

 **Adiós**


End file.
